An Unforeseen Tactic
by EmmyGracey
Summary: It was Kara's idea to go laser tagging, and she and Brainy are on opposing teams. With Brainy's team in the lead, Kara does something he never expected to try and get the upper hand.


Based on a prompt found on tumblr. "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."

* * *

It was dark.

It was loud. Deafening, almost.

Querl Dox couldn't see Kara Danvers.

Strobe lights blinded him, and Alex had just gotten shot mere feet away from him.

Brainy had pulled the trigger.

Alex cursed as she stood back up and ran to hide until her vest lit up again.

It had been Kara's idea to go laser tagging.

Brainy had been confused when she had initially explained the concept, in the all the time he'd known his friends, and all the time he and Kara had been in their relationship, this game had never been brought up. But Kara had put on her puppy dog eyes and he had agreed after a quick rundown of how the game worked. And because of those sweet eyes behind her glasses.

He would do anything for her.

But they were on opposite teams: Kara, Alex, and Lena versus Brainy, J'onn, and James.

Since this was a completely new experience for Brainy, he wanted to be on the same team as Kara to have a guide, but she thought the women against the men would be the most fun. Brainy didn't agree, but again, he would do anything for her.

Brainy's team was ahead by a few shots. His aim was excellent, of course. Alex had gotten him twice in the first few minutes, but he had adjusted quickly to the loud, dark environment, seeing this game as a relatively efficient target practice in case he ever needed to fire anything more serious in the future. But he could definitely see the fun in this, too. Hitting his opponents was enjoyable. He wasn't going easy on the opposing team, but he hadn't seen Kara since the beginning of the round when they ran into the arena. He knew she wasn't using her powers, none of them were, so, where was she?

Brainy stayed low, ducking behind blockades and half walls. He took his turns quickly and stealthily as he swept the neon paint splattered room. He spotted Lena and shot her quickly before he ran up a ramp that led to a second level to get higher ground. He checked his corners and turned when he thought it was clear.

He was wrong.

He was finally face to face with Kara. He smiled at her, happy to finally see her in here, but was met with a raised eyebrow and a devious smirk. Kara's eyes were light behind her glasses. Her gun was hanging by her side, so he lowered his too.

"Brainy."

"Hello Kara, I've been-"

His words were cut off by Kara grabbing Brainy by his vest and pushing him against the wall. She was careful, but there was still an audible thud when his body made contact with it.

That threw him for a loop, but he didn't make a sound. He wasn't sure how to react. His eyes were wide with surprise but grew even wider when Kara's lips forcefully met his.

It was a deep, urgent, almost rough kiss. It was harder than she had ever kissed him before. His gun dropped out of his hands and they found their way behind her neck and in her hair as he kissed her back. She kept him securely in place as they kissed for a few more toe-curling moments before she abruptly pushed away from him.

Brainy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her behavior before she raised her gun and shot him right in the center of his chest. The color drained from his vest and he was out.

Kara gave Brainy a real smile then and placed another kiss on his lips. This one much sweeter, and she smiled as she placed it. "Sorry Brainy," she laughed and ran off down to the first level.

The timer ran out right as she disappeared out of his sight and Kara's team officially won. Brainy could hear James and J'onn each groan from different places in the arena as they realized the final score

Brainy shook his head, a little in disbelief at what just happened, but also in amusement at the stunt his girlfriend just pulled. "Kara, dear heart, that was cheating! I'm surprised at you!" he called after her playfully but was drowned out by Alex and Lena cheering their victory with Kara down below.

Of course, thanks to super hearing, Kara was still able to hear him. She turned to look up at where Brainy was leaning against the bannister on the second level, beaming at her. She blew him a kiss, winked at him, and shouted "I love you" up at him.

His smile grew and he shook his head again, completely in awe of this woman he was fortunate enough to call a partner in more ways than one. "And I love you," he whispered down to her.

"Who's up for round two?" Alex asked the two teams loud enough so they all could hear.

Everyone's voices rang out in agreement and they made their way to the exit so they could get set up again for another game. Kara waited for Brainy to walk back down to the first level, her hand outstretched ready for him to grasp. He brought her hand up to rest against his lips before he quickly kissed her temple.

"I never expected you to play that dirty, Kara Danvers. It was an unforeseen tactic to say the least," Brainy chided playfully as they walked together.

Kara's cheeks turned pink and she shrugged. "I wanted to win, simple as that." She pointed at him. "You didn't seem to mind though, mister."

"I…," He began, but his words floundered. He cleared his throat. "That is not the point. It was still unfair."

"Mmhmm," Kara giggled as they walked out the door into the waiting room. "Let's switch the teams up, yeah?" she offered as the group reset. Murmurs of agreement resonated around the room and they switched vests around. "I want to be with Brainy."

He smiled at her. "Always," Brainy reassured and squeezed her hand before they walked back into the black lit arena.

They were together this time.

And they always would be, no matter what.

* * *

This prompt screamed Karadox to me. Especially because of how confused Brainy would be as it happened. Lol. Because of the playfulness of the prompt, I hope nothing is too OOC for Brainy.

Just some cute and fun established relationship fluff, because I love that kind of stuff. I hope you do too. :)

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
